


The First Time

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Fluff, High School, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira still remembers the night he drank alcohol for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't first language. Unbeta-ed. Written for the 50stories challenge @ LJ. Prompt: Theme Set 001: #02 Alcohol

The first time he drank alcohol happened at Kouyou's house, of course. They were both seventeen, claimed the whole world to be their playground, living in their own little paradise without caring about the consequences of their actions - or, rather, it was Kouyou who didn't care.

Akira was a good kid in heart, he just liked hanging out with his teammate because he found Kouyou so cool. He looked up at him and wanted to be like him. Of course, he failed every time he tried. Girls were always making fun of him, the other guys laughed at his clumsiness and he thought his life sucked. But when he was with Kouyou, he felt like he was just as cool as the taller male.

So that night, though he knew he shouldn't have, he accepted Kouyou's invitation to his house to 'have a drink together'.

Without much hesitation, he gulped down the content of the suspicious looking bottle Kouyou had given him, not even stopping to take a breath until all the liquid was down. He coughed, the alcohol burning his throat. "Fuck, what the hell was this?" he asked Kyouyou in a husky tone.

The other teen grinned at him. "This is, my friend, the beautiful and magical liquid called champagne. I thought you knew that much." he chuckled teasingly.

Akira turned to look away in embarrassment. He knew he was a bit clueless about these things, especially since his mother and grandmother didn't keep any alcohol at home, and he hated how his friend always made fun of him. "Whatever." he shrugged.

"Tasted good?" Kouyou asked, his smile widening.

"No. Was too sweet." the shorter teen responded and scratched the back of his head. "I don't like sweet things."

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Next time I'll find you something sour." Kouyou laughed and stood up from the living room floor. "I bring some crisps." he announced and waltzed out to the kitchen. He returned a good five minutes later with the snack in hand, only to find a very drunk Akira laying on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Kouyou raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Akira muttered, but it didn't sound convincing. It looked like he could throw up any minute.

"I'll bring you some water and... I'm taking you to the bathroom first. I don't want to see vomit on mum's brand new turkish carpet." Kouyou sighed and without much effort, he lifted the other up and carried him to the bathroom bridal style. "You should eat more, Suzuki." he noted. His friend's body felt unexpectedly fragile in his arms, he was almost afraid he'd break him.

Akira didn't reply, he was too busy trying to not throw up he couldn't even catch his friend's words. His face was flushed and his vision was blurry.

Kouyou got worried, he had never seen Akira looking so sick. "I hope that champagne wasn't poisoned..." he mumbled as he gently put Akira down on the cold floor of the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and put a towel under ice cold water to make it wet. Once ready, he went back to Akira, knelt down beside him and placed the towel on the back of his neck. "This'll help." he mumbled.

Akira let out a shaky breath. "I hate you, you always drag me into trouble." he muttered.

Kouyou raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? Then why do you hang out with me, Suzuki?" he asked sarcastically. "Wait, let me guess. You're only using me to look cooler because I'm so popular, right?" he rolled his eyes. "But it's stupid. You're ruining your own reputation by being my friend."

"What do you mean by that, Takashima?" Akira asked, his voice was weak and husky.

"Well, I'm always dragging you into trouble as you like to put it. I'm often mocked because of my fucking lips. And the worst thing is, I'm gay."

"You're what?" the shorter asked dumbly.

"Gay, Suzuki, gay. Fag. Homosexual." Kouyou sighed. Was his friend so drunk he didn't understand Japanese anymore?

"Oh." Akira nodded, finally getting what his friend was talking about. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Society doesn't accept fags, but that's not new. People don't accept anyone who's different in any way, punks, fat people, homosexuality, and so on, and so on. But aside from that, I have a bigger problem." Kouyou sighed. "I'm in love with my fuckin' best friend."

Akira blinked at Kouyou. "And what's wrong with that?" he repeated like a clueless toddler. And a second later he felt soft lips pressed against his own pair of calloused ones.

The first time he was kissed happened at Kouyou's house, of course. They were both seventeen, claimed the whole world to be their playground. He was drunk. But he still remembers the kiss they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all my effort I put in and the time I spent writing this, it didn't really turned out as planned. But I doubt I could write a better one anytime soon, so... *shrugs*


End file.
